To the Ends of the Universe
by BigBadWolf17
Summary: They followed him to the Ends of the Universe
1. Brothers

Hikaru Sulu had always wanted a little brother. Someone he could show the world, the stars, and the universe. He wanted to show someone how to use a sword, how to fly a ship, how bright and amazing the universe was. He would have given anything for a brother, constantly badgering his mother until she sat him down and explained to him that there was just no way he was going to get a little brother because they couldn't afford it. Still he prayed, each and every night, and asked Santa each Christmas. He even would have made a deal with the devil. But the years passed and he never got a brother; he had friends, but none he would consider family, and none he could consider a brother. When he first saw Kirk, it was at the assembly, and he wasn't really paying attention, his head instead dreaming of flying across the stars. And then when he saw him the second time, Pike was asking for trained hand-to-hand combatants and Sulu raised his hand, proud to show off his skill. When he was strapping in, ready for a fall onto a pinprick in the distance, he spoke to him for the first time and felt like an older brother. He wasn't nervous but he could feel the excitement and nervousness rolling off Kirk. After the drop, (and the unfortunate loss of the chief engineer), he truly felt the role of the older brother, the protector, the supporter, when he saved Kirk's life and hauled him back onto the drill. And then, when disaster struck, he knew he would never get his wish, never create a bond like the one he so desired, and his heart broke, but something was clinging on tightly, holding him together and shouting at him, and he obeyed, pulling the string that deployed the chute, but the flare of hope that he had at the warm arms surrounding him was withdrawn. But then they were landing, not on the hard, hungry Vulcan ground, but on the warm, firm body of the man he had hoped would become his little brother. Who asked the question Sulu was supposed to, "Are you all right?" and then everything moved too quickly, Kirk being stranded, coming back (with a odd, very odd, companion who kept asking about sandwiches and making Sulu very hungry) and Spock throwing Kirk into the consoles and then leaving. And suddenly Sulu knew. He was never destined to be an older brother, he was never meant to be the leader and protector. He had been following his entire life, first his father and then his friends, then his officers and now, now he would follow his older brother, one that threw himself off a drill to save him, one who didn't hesitate to fight with a Vulcan. He would follow Kirk to the ends of the universe and with a few words he sealed his deal "Pike made him first officer before he left."


	2. Growing Up

Chekov was only 17, but he was brilliant. At 3, he reprogrammed all the replicators in his house to only give out ice cream and chocolate chip cookies because he absolutely hated spinach. At 7 he taught his middle school classes for the teachers. At 10, he left Russia for the very first time. At 12 he graduated high school. At 17, he was getting ready to graduate from Star Fleet. He was too young, many people said, too young to be in such a powerful position, too young to be navigating a Starship to the other side of the galaxy. Nobody noticed his accomplishments, his 8 Masters degrees, or his superb skills. When he saved Sulu and Kirk from their plunge to death, nobody noticed. They just noticed the failure to bring back Spock's mother. They never noticed his great skills at navigating; only noticing the time his voice cracked. But then came Kirk, and Khan. And Scotty was gone and Kirk was asking him to head an entire department, and not just any but the most important department in the ship. Engineering. And he had put on a red shirt and kept the ship running, until the doomed moments when the ship lost power and began to fall, faster and faster into the atmosphere of the earth. And he believed he had failed. But then they had stopped and Chekov had lost the only man who treated him as a capable adult, and he was brokenhearted. But then he came back, because that is what Kirk did. And Chekov knew that he would never be forgiven because the ship had been in his control, and he had broken it. But Kirk gave him a smile and thanked him for saving his life, when he was hanging off the walkway. And then Chekov knew that no matter what, Kirk would always treat him as the brilliant adult he was. And for that Chekov would follow him to the Ends of the Universe.


	3. Cupcakes

Nobody dared ask why he was called Cupcake, after all it was only the Captain, and occasionally Doctor McCoy who called him that, and people stopped questioning what the Captain did soon after he took control of the ship. The one unfortunate Ensign who did ask him why he was called Cupcake never spoke again. But his friends, (Sugar Cookie and Muffin) knew the whole story. Cupcake wasn't really a bully, but he didn't really hold his liquor well and he had gotten carried away in the bar where he met Kirk. After all, Kirk did have exceptional talent and pissing people off (as proved when he got slammed into a console by a very, very angry Vulcan). After Kirk got command of the Enterprise (officially, with paperwork and everything!) Cupcake had thought that he would be dropped from the ship and stuck on another, but instead, with the resignation of the old Chief of Security (who didn't want to serve such a young captain), he became Head of Security, where he flourished. People never really understood his loyalty to the Captain, which seemed to be instant, and much deeper than the normal loyalty a Chief of Security showed his Captain. But that was because they never got the whole story. It started in a bar, not the bar where he met Kirk, though that was a bar that was important to him too, but one where he picked on the wrong person. It was after the incident with Nero, and Cupcake had lost many friends. He found himself in a bar, and soon, with a lapse in judgment, began the same scene he had with Kirk many years ago. But instead of Kirk, in his place was the son of a very high-ranking Federation official who proceeded to make life horrible for Cupcake: he was in danger of being kicked out of Star Fleet, and may have even been sent to a penal colony on some planet somewhere. But then Kirk heard about it, and with a good bit of blackmail and evil plotting he had Cupcake as his Head of Security. After all, Star Fleet Command thought, if we've got a criminal in command, what's another one in security? So Cupcake, waiting for orders to turn himself in, instead got orders to report to the Enterprise. Nobody truly understood the loyalty he held for Kirk. But Cupcake did, and would follow him to the Ends of the Universe.


	4. Insanity

It wasn't that the crew of the Starship Enterprise started insane, no. The crew started very logically. There was a problem in space, they were to go and fix it, very logical. But then crazy stuff started happening. Vulcans got angry and people randomly showed up while the ship was moving at warp. And then a cadet on academic probation showed up, and began issuing orders. The ship followed him, because there was no one else, and that was when they started to do things insane, they had little firepower, they were damaged and without an experienced command crew, but they decided to head to earth anyway. And there, to their surprise, they won against a superior foe. And so they threw in their chips and decided to follow that cadet, even if he was insane, because he had a habit of coming out on top and bringing them with him. And they knew that Kirk would do anything for them, in his insane irresponsible way, and that it would work. And for that, even if it was insane, they would follow him to the Ends of the Universe.


End file.
